


The Office Reader Insert Season 1 (Vote)

by Bikerwolf7980



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen, I'll add more names as I remember them, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: So I want to make an Office reader insert but I don't know who the x reader should be. So, please vote on who it should be or if it should be platonic and general, or maybe even if there's a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

So who should it be? reader x ...

Jim Halpert?

Dwight Schrute?

Pam Beasly?

Angela Martin? 

etc (any other characters that I can't think of from the top of my head)

Or platonic? (No relationships just friendships)

A couple of relationships?


	2. Update: (Vote)

Since there are a lot of different requests I might just make a one-shot book instead. Since it would be unfair to just choose one. I would like to do all of them. :3

 

I'm still figuring out the details but I'm thinking of making each one-shot from the episodes. 

 

For example, Episode one would be Dwight x reader, and the next episode would be a Jan x reader. Whichever makes the most sense for that character.


End file.
